


*

by vettel3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettel3/pseuds/vettel3
Summary: Hey, this is my first fic & I love to suffer from angsty Seb feelings in my free time.This particular scene/ficlet could be interpreted as M/F, but it's written as M/M. Soft feelings and comfort. I hope someone likes this...
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	*

I'm cuddled up against his back. He feels so small and slim, still sleeping. His warmth radiates and spreads on my skin and I nuzzle closer to him and inhale his scent. His hair tickles my face. I raise my hand to pet his head, pushing his hair away from my face. He mumbles something in his sleep and I smile at that. My fingers trace his earlobe down to his neck, catching on his stubble. Every part of him is beautiful and I am filled with the feeling of love.

My fingers meet the edge of his grey, thin t-shirt - he prefers to have at least that and boxers on for bed, even if he sleeps under a heavy blanket. He's prohibited from wearing a woolly sweater to bed, no matter how much he loves being warm at night… I chuckle quietly to myself and move even closer up against him, my body following the shape of his. My hand moves to the back of his neck and sifts through the short, soft hair there. His skin in pleasantly warm for the touch and the room is dim, but I can see his features. My fingers catch on the longer hair on top of his head and he whimpers oh, so quietly…

He starts turning and I give him some space and he's still completely asleep. He positions himself on his back and exhales heavily, letting his body relax again. His eyes are gently closed and his lips slightly parted. I move my hand, shyly, over his arm and on his upper chest. I can feel him inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… This simple touch makes me feel connected to his body and to _him._

I do feel a spark inside me and let my hand caress his skin a little lower, the cotton shirt rustling quietly when I stroke his chest. He has trained his body to withstand the races and the emotional and psychological side of the sport and it makes me proud. I brush my palm over his chest and place it on his stomach. He feels so warm and soft there; I let out a happy little purr. 

There's still a couple of hours before morning and I can feel myself relaxing as well, knowing I have time to be with him now and later. Something about quietly watching him sleep so peacefully makes my heart ache. I wish this moment would last forever… All troubles seem so far away and I am blessed with his existence.

I nuzzle my face against his neck and breathe in his scent and leave my hand on his stomach. I fall asleep gently, surrounded by *him.*

#

I awaken feeling something very warm against me; I can feel Sebastian's face against my neck and I find myself on my side, facing the wall and he's behind me, still breathing sleepily. His leg is resting on one of mine and his arm has found its way around my torso. I turn my upper body a little and with the corner of my eye, I can see his messy hair and closed eyes. 

I shift in my place, enjoying his presence and warmth for a moment longer. His tingers twitch against my side and he moves his hand unconsciously against me. I have to stifle a laugh; it tickles. I place my hand over Sebastian’s and gently squeeze it. He doesn’t seem to react and I smile to myself, moving his relaxed hand up to my lips. I kiss his index finger shyly. I can feel him move behind me and his face moves against my neck, too.

“Mm, morning.” His voice is raspy and the words hardly leave his lips. 

I turn my head to try and look at him. “Morning, Mr. Morning Breath.” I look at him serious, but cannot hold my chuckle in for more than a second or two.

“... At least I’m not cannibalizing anyone while they sleep.” He sounds more awake instantly and tries to take his hand away from me. I keep holding on.

“I wouldn’t eat your gear-changing hand. Probably.” I jokingly try to bite his special index finger and he whimpers, acting hurt. “That’s my favourite finger anyway”, I add, flash a grin and turn on my other side, facing him and let his hand go.

Sebastian ruffles his messy hair and sighs audibly. “Hope it’d get more use in the future.” I _know_ what he means by that, but I laugh at the double entendre.

“Come on, do you need me to kiss it better?”

“Maybe.”

“Then give it back.”

I gently take his hand back and smile at him. He’s concentrated on watching my face and mouth. I bring his hand to my lips again and give the finger another kiss, while caressing his wrist with my free hand. Sebastian keeps looking at what I’m doing and stops to look in my eyes, not saying a word. I know when he’s quiet, he’s thinking. Or not feeling very giddy…

He leans in closer to me and I raise my brows, curious. He places his head half on my pillow, half on his and moves his and my hand away from my face. And then he presses his own lips to mine. 

It’s a very gentle kiss and I kiss him back, trying to let him know that I’m here for him and that I love him. He tastes good and I gently close my eyes, holding his hand to reassure him. When the kiss ends, he buries his face against my neck again and nuzzles me. 

“It’s alright, Seb.” I slowly let go of his hand and move my hand to touch his neck and caress his skin there. “I’m sure that time will come soon.”


End file.
